Kirby's Dream Land 4
Kirby's Dream Land 4 is the fourth game in the Kirby's Dream Land series, and is available on the Wii U. This game uses Nintendo Network to have several competitions such as Gourmet Races and Boss Endurance Challenges, as well as allowing up to 8 players to participate in special levels that are exclusive to Nintendo Network gameplay. Without it, this game can be played with 4 people, each controlling Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Knuckle Joe or one of Kirby's clones. This game is a sidescrolling adventure, with several levels that involve 3D platforming. This game includes new Copy Abilities as well as new friends. This game was announced at E3 2013, to mixed reactions from fans. They applauded the new 3D platforming segments, but did believe that the game was somewhat of a rehash. Controls *'Left Control Stick'- Move *'A Button'- Jump/Float *'B Button'- Inhale *'Down on D Pad'- Gain Copy Ability *'Start'- Join/Leave *'+ Button'- Pause Story The basic premise of this entry is that King Dedede has found a power source, that allows to control any force. With that power in mind, King Dedede revives one of his greatest adversaries, other than Kirby: Nightmare. He attempts to control Nightmare to finish what he started earlier, and defeat Kirby once and for all. However, Nightmare ultimately turns on the great King and covers Dream Land in darkness. So, the distraught King Dedede goes to Kirby to ask for his aid. As Kirby agrees, Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe overhear and ask to join Kirby and Dedede on their adventure. The two allow the newcomers to join and together, they rush out of Kirby's house to stop Nightmare. For a while, the journey goes as expected, winning battles and freeng the land of the darkness. However, when the group reaches King Dedede's own castle, Nightmare shows his face, and creates a clone of King Dedede, manipulating it to have him fight the group. It seems like a tough fight, but Kirby and the others do manage to beat him in the end. After the fight, Kirby and his comrades head out to Micro Mountain, forcing the gang to discover the Micro Copy Ability which they would have to use for the harsh climb up the mountain. When they reach the top, they are greeted by a strange frog, which is taken over by Nightmare, having to fight Kirby and the others, after which the gang is forced to head to the Fountain of Dreams, the location where Marx has been revived by Nightmare to aid him to defeat Kirby. The pink hero is then summoned to fight Marx alone, as his allies look on in awe. In the end, Kirby defeats Marx, and is officially teleported to Peanut Palace, where the fnal showdown is to be held. Nightmare turns the once mighty palace into a ruined space to rule from, and he levels the castle to create an amazing battlefield, and series of obstacles for Kirby and the others to venture through, ultimately culminating in a final fight with the Dark Lord of Dream Land. However, soon enough, Kirby defeats Nightmare, and restores order to Dream Land, which follows immediately by Kirby bidding his partners goodbye, which launches into the end credits. New Gameplay Mechanics Kirby Kirby's controls remain the same from past games with the ability to suck in enemies, items and pieces of food. He also gains the new ability to transform into items that can help teammates to complete the special Wi-Fi levels,such as a rope, a glider, and a hammer, somewhat similar to Krby's Epic Yarn. After each game over, Kirby comes back with 5 lives. He still is able to float in the air, however, his speed at takeoff now affects how far he is able to fly without running out of air. He is also able to swim and spit water at the enemies that swim. Kirby's health bar gets a modification from previous installments, in that the bar is actually split into a proper bar, with 8 sections, as compared to a single bar. Meta Knight Meta Knight, in a similar fashion to The Legend of Zelda series, now has multiple sword slashes, as well as multiple swords. He also has several copy abilities to temporarily upgrade his sword, such as Fire, Water and Spark. He can also use his mask as a disc to throw at enemies, though he uses his cape to conceal his true face, until the mask comes back to him, in addition to controlling his ship, which is also the player's hub. King Dedede King Dedede is also able to upgrade his hammer for brief periods of time, similar to Meta Knight. He also has an air meter that determines how long he can fly for. Dedede also ends up getting posessed by Nightmare about halfway through the adventure, and Kirby has to defeat him in his Castle. Knuckle Joe Knuckle Joe knows multiple fighting attacks, and every 10 minutes, he has the ability to turn Kirby into Fighter Kirby. Occasionaly, an enemy can temporarily turn Knuckle Joe against Kirby and the hero must defeat him for Knuckle Joe to join Kirby again. General Gameplay The game as a whole plays out similarly to Kirby's Return to Dream Land, in the sense that each stage has multiple levels in it, culmnating in a boss battle. The world map is almost an RPG type of map, with a full world map of Dream Land, with each location clearly mapped out, with the ability to pick which stage to go to within each full level, without going specifically into the level as a whole. The collectibles in the game, the Power Orbs, are somewhat similar to Kirby's Return to Dream Land, in the sense that they power the Halberd, and that they give the Halberd the eventual power to head to the uprooted Peanut Palace. The Halberd requires half of the total Power Orbs to travel to the Peanut Palace, and there are 240 in the game as a whole. Copy Abilities Old *Fire *Water *Leaf *Spark *Cook *Sword *Light Yoshi *Ninja *Hammer *Crash *Parasol *Ice *Red Birdo *Mike *Beam *Bomb *Wheel *Sleep *Yo-Yo *Copy *Laser *UFO Super Abilities *Ultra Sword *Flare Beam *Monster Flame *Snow Bowl *Grand Hammer *Super Light Yoshi *Crazy Red Birdo *Monster Nigel Gearsley *Ultra Frosty *Crazy Max Schnell *Medusa Snake New *Egg *Wind *Dragon *Techno *Micro *Dark *Summon - Frosty *Sumnmon - Master Nigel Gearsley *Master Max Schnell *Medusa Levels #Green Greens #Yoshi Falls #Palm Tree Paradise #Good Egg Galaxy #Sleeping Beauty Castle #Tower Village #Micro Mountain (For this stage, Kirby and other allies are turned into Micro forms to add a twist) #Fountain of Dreams #Peach's Castle Garden Enemies *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Birdo (Red) *Gordo *Flamer *Twister *Tac *Hot Head *Galbo *Chilly *Scarfy *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Beanbon *Glunk *Yoshi (Light Yellow) *Noddy *Bio Spark *Gim *Bombo *Photosynth *Chooster *Walky *Galboros (Water/Fire) *Dragor *Parasol Waddle Dee *Parasol Waddle Doo *Compudrive *Shade *Micro forms of all enemies Bosses Bosses #Whispy Woods #Birdanmon #Wild Wolf #Luma #Evil Luma #King Dedede #Micro Bird #Marx #Hungry Luma Midbosses #Super Nigel Gearsley #Super Frosty #Kracko #Super Max Schnell #Super Medusa #Super Red Birdo #Nigel Gearsley #Red Birdo #Frosty #Medusa #Max Schnell Minibosses #Bonkers #Chef Kawasaki #Dubior #Gunner #Bugsy #Twin Woods #Marshy #Bandana Dee #Giga Edge (formerly known as Gigant Edge) Modes Multiplayer Adventure For multiplayer, many functions return, such as sharing food through mouth-to-mouth and the ability to switch out at any time. However, according to sources, the characters are now able to pull off special attacks. They are as follows: *Kirby + Knuckle Joe = Shredding Falcon *Kirby + Meta Knight = Drilling Rusher *Kirby + King Dedede = Sucking Smasher *King Dedede + Knuckle Joe = Hammering Fists *King Dedede + Meta Knight = Dual Weapon Slash *Meta Knight + Knuckle Joe = Slashing Slammer *Kirby + Kirby = Super Inhale For the Nintendo Network mode, players take on other color schemes of the characters for when over four players play. However, the regular multiplayer has only four players, using the default color palette for the characters. Sound Test This mode, simply allows you to listen to all of the songs in the game. You unlock the songs for each area as you complete it, and the menu themes, and some remixes of major themes, are unlocked after you 100% the game. Story The detailed part of the story is, of course, up above. However, after you beat the main story, similar to 2011's Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there is an Extra Mode. However, unlike that game, there are different level designs, and Power Orb locations for all of them. Trivia *The platforming portions of this game, are taken from the ideas teased at E3 2005, for Kirby GCN, a game which never came to fruition. According to interviews done by FGN, Satoru Iwata said that he always had the idea in mind, but they needed a good way to express these ideas. *Iwata also said that they considered bringing Magolor back as the villain, since he was estalished as a big enemy over the previous few years, but they felt that Nightmare wasn't featured in a good few years, so they included him due to "the need for nostalgia". *This is the first Kirby game to have online multiplayer. *This is the first Wii U game to have 8-player gameplay. *This game was originally considered to be released alongside Kirby's 20th anniversary, instead of Kirby's Dream Collection. However, it was held off to need for development. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Games by Megamaster7941 Category:Multiplayer Category:Online Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Sidescrollers Category:2013 Category:2D Games Category:Single Player Category:E3 2013 Category:Nintendo Network Category:Platformers Category:3D Games Category:UniversalGaming Inc. Category:Upcoming Games